


Leading the Blind

by Lomion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion





	Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leading the Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576616) by [Kita_the_Spaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz). 



Хатаке Какаши очнулся в холоде и темноте. С тысячью ноющих ушибов, которые затмевала яркая боль от более свежих ранений. Болело решительно всё, даже уши. 

Стараясь ни движением, ни изменением ритма дыхания не выдавать своего пробуждения, Какаши попытался собрать всю доступную информацию от остальных органов чувств.

Правая сторона его тела, замерзшая и слегка влажная, покоилась на неровной твердой поверхности. Сквозь маску он чувствовал запах мокрых камней, и он был таким сильным, что еще чуть-чуть и можно попробовать на вкус. Жажда мучила немилосердно. Совершенно точно можно было услышать как где-то рядом капает вода.  
Повторяющиеся звуки капель, разбивающихся о твердую поверхность, гулко отдавались в пустоте большого пространства. И это лишь усиливало жажду. И наконец, все, что он видел, — это лишь долбаная, совершенно непроглядная тьма.

Какаши сосредоточился на контроле чакры и дыхания, чтобы не выдать своим захватчикам и знака пробуждения. Ублюдки добрались до него два или, может, три дня назад, сразу после сражения с шиноби из камня, который просто-таки отказывался умирать!

Он помнил, как стоял над обугленным трупом трудноубиваемого подонка, рассматривая дыру у того в брюхе, по форме идеально совпадающую кулаком. И ловил себя на мысли, что его слегка ведет от перерасхода чакры и усталости, уже всерьез обдумывал: хватит ли ему сил призвать свору, когда неясный шум заставил его автоматически принять защитную стойку с кунаем в руке и активировать шаринган, пристально сканируя территорию на предмет врагов.

Он лишь мельком заметил одного: хрупкую куноичи с сумасшедшим алым взглядом хищной птицы и руками, полными смертоносных игл. Она буквально свалилась на него с верхушки дерева, скалясь, как дикое животное, вся сплошь первобытная жестокость, ничего изысканного.

Он сумел уклониться от ее первой, сумасшедшей атаки, только для того, чтобы быть атакованным вторым противником, которого не видел, только слышал. Помнил, что сбил дикую куноичи, и развернулся, чтобы блокировать поток игл откуда-то из-за кустов справа, но почувствовал сладковатый запах орхидей, после чего наступила тьма.  
До него донесся звук откуда-то справа, он отражался от далеких стен, отдаваясь эхом в ушах.

— Реголит уже возвращается с покупателем, — произнес женский голос, и что-то в его звуке напомнило о той сумасшедшей суке, что атаковала его с дерева. — Должны быть здесь к рассвету. Он обещал в четыре раза больше за живой и почти невредимый шаринган.

— Лады, — отозвался мужской раскатистый, как камнепад, голос. — Значит, стоило всего этого геморроя с капюшоном. Думал, эта тварь руки мне вырвет, пока напяливал на него. А ведь он связанный был. Силен, ублюдок, и почти такой же сумасшедший, как ты.

Какаши борьбу эту помнил смутно, воспоминания были размытыми и нечеткими, проступающими словно сквозь наркотический дурман. Их было минимум четверо, трое держали, а четвертый нахлобучил ему на голову какую-то хрень из металла и кожи. Он задохнулся, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, когда эта штука с жесткими краями впилась в кожу лица, вдавив маску в переносицу до ссадины. Ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, от чего болят уши. Эта чертова штука вдавливала их в череп.

— Хотелось бы мне подольше с ним поиграть, — промурлыкал третий, соблазнительный женский голос. — Если он так сильно отреагировал на пыль песчаной орхидеи, представляю, как прекрасно на него бы подействовали другие виды пыльцы...

— Давай-ка не углубляйся в свои жуткие фетиши, Эксин, — ответила бешеная стерва, с ноткой презрения в голосе. — Из-за них-то тебя и перестали пускать в цивилизованные места.

— Кто бы говорил, дрянь. Даже дешевые шлюхи не хотят с тобой спать. Больно надо им еще больше заражаться, — ядовито процедила другая.

— А ну, заткнулись обе, — прорычал мужчина. — У нас большие ожидания от этого дельца, позже сможете удовлетворить свои прихоти. Ведите себя прилично, пока Реголит не вернулся.

Какаши слышал, как обе женщины что-то проворчали, но тишина была восстановлена. Он сконцентрировался на обдумывании лучшего доступного способа избавиться от веревок, стараясь по-прежнему улавливать на слух малейшие движения со стороны похитителей.

Стоило с прискорбием признать, что они были аккуратны. Каждый палец был обернут нитью чакры и затем привязан в соседнему. Малейшее движение для формирования печати, и пальцы разрежет на маленькие кусочки. Уже чувствовались десятки мелких, постоянно открывающихся и кровоточащих порезов. Они отобрали все, что можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия, вплоть до обмотки на ногах. Какаши ощущал холод камня обнаженными лодыжками и «укусы» нитей чакры на ступнях.  
Он слышал потрескивание костра, но тепла не ощущал совершенно. Ледяная скала, словно пиявка, высасывала остатки тепла из тела. Стараясь дышать неглубоко, Какаши погрузился в полумедитативное состояние: когда все еще начеку, но сознание работает над чем угодно другим, не отвлекаясь.

Влажный холодный пол и блуждающее эхо наталкивали на мысль, что он в какой-то пещере, судя по всему, обитаемой. В раздражающем скребущем звуке откуда-то справа он опознал многоножку (только что-то со множеством ног, могло так шуметь) и понадеялся, может, эта дрянь ядовитая, и, чем черт ни шутит, укусит кого-то из его похитителей.

Легкое движение воздуха по коже, а также шорохи и скрипы, выдавали наличие в дальней части пещеры колонии летучих мышей. Его нос разобрал запах помета, и пришлось признать, что колония оказалась ближе, чем казалось сначала. Он подумал: спугнул бы крылатых резкий свист, которым он привык собирать свору? Возможно было бы в разразившейся неразберихе осуществить попытку освобождения? Плотно опутанные нитями чакры конечности свидетельствовали о том, что попытка обречена на провал, все тело лишь покромсает.

Ощутимый ветерок дохнул в лицо запахом летучих мышей и помета. Он почти вздрогнул, когда ощутил что-то на голой лодыжке. Теплые пальцы начертали полевой знак «союзник» на его коже. Какаши под маской нахмурился. Кто бы это ни был, он был чертовски тихим, если самому Какаши не удалось его услышать.

Прикосновение холодного металла к коже и почти неощутимые движения ножниц чакры дали ему понять, что союзник начал срезать слои нитей чакры на его ногах. Затем металл прикоснулся к запястьям, и человек за его спиной начал кропотливую работу по освобождению кистей.

Когда последние нити упали с кровоточащих пальцев, одну из его рук развернули ладонью вверх и начертали знаки: «Не высовывайся. Не двигайся».  
Какаши почувствовал, что руку отпустили, и перестал ощущать чужое присутствие за спиной. По легкому изменению окружающего воздуха он понял, что его спаситель переместился.

Насторожившись, он мог услышать потрескивания пламени и звук отдыхающих вражеских шиноби, но ничего кроме.

Первым признаком того, что его внезапный союзник начал действовать, были ругательства со стороны костра, за которыми последовал жестокий кашель. Похоже, время скрытности истекло, Какаши начал выпускать чакру из тела, чтобы хотя бы как-то, пусть и без зрения, ощутить окружающее пространство.

Он тут же узнал чакру дикой куноичи, еще две были неизвестными, должно быть ее соратники. Они двигались хаотично, будто ослепленные дымом, который Какаши как раз начал чуять Четвертая яркая искра чакры упала с потолка в самую гущу, солнечно-желтая и странно знакомая. Одна из вражеских чакр ярко вспыхнула, а потом потухла, жизнь ее хозяина оборвалась. Железистый запах крови смешался с дымом.

Какаши поднялся на нетвердых ногах, ощущая, как вновь открываются успевшие чуть затянуться раны. Стиснув зубы, он заставил конечности повиноваться и ощупал окровавленными пальцами долбанный капюшон. Искры чакры впились в подушечки пальцев, и он отдернул руки, шипя от боли. Чертова штука была с ловушками.

— Хатаке-сан, — без предупреждения его запястье обхватила чужая ладонь. — Бежим!

Какаши подчинился, как на буксире, слепо следуя за масляно-желтой чакрой. Босой, он спотыкался о любую неровность, сбивал пальцы на ногах в кровь, увеличивая количество порезов и ушибов, но продолжал двигаться. Он ощутил на коже прохладу ночного воздуха и запах множества деревьев, значит они бежали через лес.  
Казалось, бег длился вечность, прежде чем ему сказали шепотом «пригнись» и потянули за запястье вниз, заставляя присесть. Он ощутил что-то прохладное и влажное на своей коже и затем прохладный влажный ночной воздух сменился ледяным и сухим. Державщая его рука по-прежнему заставляла пригибаться, оставаясь в странном полуприседе. Он ощутил, как что-то коснулось головы и попробовал прикрыться рукой, царапаясь об острые камни. Какаши сдержал проклятие и продолжил движение, пригнувшись сильнее, пока пальцы на его запястье не ослабили хватку.

— Можно выпрямиться, Хатаке-сан. Потолок здесь достаточно высокий, — голос звучал приглушенно и до раздражения знакомо, — Говорите тише. Уверен, что обезвредить всех мне не удалось. И хоть это место хорошо скрыто, в пещерах голоса слышны сильнее.

Какаши кивнул.  
— Присядьте, — прошептал союзник, а рука опустилась на плечо, чтобы направить. — Хочу лучше рассмотреть этот капюшон.

Джонин послушно поднял голову.  
— Эта долбаная штука с печатью-ловушкой, — заявил он с горечью.  
— Ага, вижу. Чертовски хитрой и не одной, — осторожные пальцы пробежались по нижнему краю кожано-металлического капюшона. — Чья бы работа это ни была, ее делал мастер.

— Думаю, это был один из тех трех в пещере, мужчина, — сообщил Какаши.

Горестный смешок отдался в кончиках пальцев, что коснулись щеки.  
— Ну, ему не придется его снимать; или вообще делать что-либо со сломанной-то спиной. Именно на него я хлопнулся с потолка пещеры, явственно почувствовал, как ломается его шея.

— Хорошо, — заключил Какаши. — Если бы не ты, я бы сам сломал.

Он глубоко вздохнул, ощутив запах одежды человека напротив: уголь и дым, железо крови и пот, минералы и влага от пещерного потолка, и под всем этим — уникальный запах мыла, которое должно бы, по идее, замаскировать собственный запах человека, марка, что продается только для шиноби. Искра электричества проскочила от волос за ухом, и человек вскрикнул. Этого высокого звука оказалось достаточно, чтобы Какаши наконец-таки узнал своего союзника.

— Ирука-сенсей? — Какаши ощутил удивленно-приподнятый тон своего голоса, и тут же попытался скрыть удивление. — Вы в порядке?

— Нрмалн, — пробурчал Ирука, голос звучал приглушенно, словно он засунул поврежденный палец в рот. — Ублюдок был дьявольски умен. Тут несколько слоев ловушек, они группируются в серию каких-то печатей, скорее всего смертельных. У меня может занять дни, чтобы распутать. И даже тогда я не уверен, что смогу справиться, не активировав их.

— Блядь, — Какаши хотелось сорвать эту блядскую штуку с головы, но он знал, что это самоубийство. — Я не смогу в таком виде добраться до Конохи.

Он услышал, как Ирука вздохнул.  
— Нет. Да и я не смогу вас нести всю обратную дорогу, не тогда, когда нужно еще и защищаться. Как минимум один из них выжил.

— Их было больше, — прорычал Какаши, и пальцы сомкнулись на коленях. — Еще один, как минимум, главарь. Они называли его Реголит. Он встречался с покупателем. Догадаетесь, что они продавали?

— Да уж не сложно, — голос Ируки стал напряженным. — Вот блядь. Если это тот Реголит, о котором я думаю, нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Кажется, добраться до Конохи — наш единственный шанс.

Какаши наклонил голову, желая увидеть выражение лица Ируки.

— Полагаю, Реголит — вымышленное имя, но мне удалось взглянуть на него, когда они надевали мне эту дрянь на голову. Его нет книге Бинго.

— Нет, — голос Ируки словно застыл. — Да и с чего бы ему быть? Он не принадлежит ни к одной скрытой деревне, не отступник (по крайней мере не тот, о котором было бы известно). Я вообще не уверен ЧТО он такое, но он крайне опасен. Не обременен ни моралью, ни вопросом последствий своих действий. Я пересекался с ним на миссии ранга А пять лет назад, он убил половину моей команды. Не знаю, откуда он взялся, но стихия его чакры — земля, и в ней он смертоносен.

Ирука почти шептал.  
— Мы еле добрались до границ Конохи.

Какаши повернул голову на звук голоса Ируки, ощущая, что это еще не все.  
— Госпожа Цунаде послала за ним отряд. Никто не вернулся, — Ирука продолжал, и его голос, если это было вообще возможно, становился все холоднее. — Вторая посланная команда нашла разрушенное убежище. Тела первой команды были завалены щебнем, и они предположили, что Реголит тоже. Очевидно, они ошиблись.

— Очевидно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Какаши и услышал, как Ирука вздохнул.

— Ну, сейчас это нам ничем не поможет. Если повезет, у нас есть время подлатать вас и придумать, что делать дальше.

Послышалось шуршание ткани и чего-то мелкого. Насколько Какаши мог судить, Ирука что-то искал в походном рюкзаке или сумке.  
То, что можно было рассчитывать исключительно на собственный нос, чтобы понять, что твориться вокруг, раздражало. Он поймал себя на том, что его руки постоянно тянулись к проклятому капюшону, который настолько глупо выводил его из строя, словно долбанную птицу. Искры чакры обожгли его пальцы, и он отдернул их, приглушенно матерясь.

— Пожалуйста, не делайте так больше, — тихо усмехнулся Ирука. — Вы лишь преуспеете в причинении себе вреда разной степени тяжести, вплоть до летального. К сожалению, эта дрянь рассыпает искры в видимом диапазоне, когда к ней прикасаются, очень похоже, что соседствуешь с портативным фейерверком.

Какаши начал бормотать проклятия, кроя на чем свет стоит создателя чертового капюшона, всего сразу, по частям, вплоть до мифических паразитов в его в кишечнике и далее…

Теплый смешок Ируки прервал его тираду на моменте, когда он логически дошел до клеточного уровня и готов был перейти на молекулярный.

— Изобретательно. Если бы я не знал лучше, то подумал бы, что ваши книжные интересы распространяются на что-то отличное от плохо замаскированных сексуальных фантазий Джирайи.

— Я люблю разные... книги. И что значит «плохо замаскированные сексуальные фантазии»? — возмутился Какаши, обернувшись в сторону, где по ему мнению должен был быть Ирука.

— Ой, да ладно вам, - хмыкнул Ирука, чуть правее от того места, где ожидал Какаши, — Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить сходства между решительно всеми его героями и героинями. Не двигайтесь, — предупредил тот. — Я собираюсь дотронуться до вашей правой ноги, чтобы начать лечение всего того безобразия, что приключилось с вашими ногами, пока мы бежали. Думаю, мои запасные сандалии вам будут впору, по крайней мере, сможем добраться до дома.

Теплые руки сомкнулись на его щиколотке, а затем подняли ногу. Какаши ощущал себя до крайности уязвимым в таком положении – без одной точки опоры и без возможности следить за действиями. Чувство щекотки смешалось с болью, когда пальцы начали вынимать из ступней занозы и щебень, попавшие в раны. Только жесткий самоконтроль удержал Какаши от того, чтобы лягнуть Ируку, но и с ним, он зашевелил пальцами и крепче стиснул зубы, когда теплая вода коснулась израненной кожи.  
Уверенными движениями Ирука наносил смягчающий крем (судя по запаху, с антибактериальным эффектом) на ступню, прежде чем забинтовать и повторить процедуру с другой ногой.

Все, что оставалось делать Какаши – подчиняться. По крайней мере, Ируке хватало ума предупреждать о своих действиях – особенно прикосновениях – в противном случае он очень рисковал внезапно активировать какой-нибудь смертоносный тренированный инстинкт джонина.

Предупредив, Ирука обнял одну из пострадавших кистей Какаши обеими ладонями, и вздохнул:  
— Нехорошо как все изрезано. Болеть адски будет.

Какаши подвигал пальцами, зажатыми у Ируки в ладонях, ощущая, как вновь открываются и начинают кровоточить сотни порезов.  
— Ущерб не велик. Кости не сломаны, порезы не глубокие.  
Он ощутил на ладони теплый выдох, когда Ирука хмыкнул.

— Совершенно не значит, что не будет болеть так, будто все круги Ада разом проходишь, — продолжил Ирука, — Многие из порезов приходятся на сочленения суставов, да и просто на места, в которых они будут открываться при малейшем движении. Могу из забинтовать, но болеть будет как тысяча бумажных порезов. — его голос пресекся. — Поверьте, это совершенно незабываемые ощущения.

Какаши не удержался от умилённого смешка:  
— Тысяча бумажных порезов, сенсей? С кем бы такое могло приключиться?

Ирука молчал долго, даже слишком долго.  
— Я работаю в отделе выдачи миссий и еще с детишками, Хатаке-сан, — он усмехнулся лишь слегка напряженно, — вы удивитесь, сколько бумажных порезов можно получить с такой работой.

Он быстро смыл запекшуюся и еще свежую кровь теплой водой, и нанёс смягчающий бальзам, после чего не крепко обернул отрезом марли.  
— Еще какие-то увечья, о которых мне бы следовало знать?

Какаши замотал головой.  
— Только куча ушибов, и от миссии, на которой был, пока на меня не напали, и от схватки с нукенинами, когда они надели на меня эту дрянь.  
Он мог слышать, как Ирука двигался, но догадаться о том, чем именно тот занят, не было ни малейшей возможности.

— Я собираюсь дать вам некоторое количество лекарств. Стандартный набор: препараты железа, для восполнения кровопотери, реаниматоры чакры и обезболивающие. Потому как ваши движения, Хатаке-сан, красноречиво говорят, что некоторые из ушибов болят сильнее, чем вам хотелось бы показывать.

Если бы не поганый капюшон, Какаши наградил бы Ируку фирменным тяжелым взглядом, но получилось только раздраженно хмыкнуть.

— Я не принимаю обезболивающие в поле.

— Мы не в поле, мы в пещере, — огрызнулся Ирука. — Поэтому заткнитесь и примите обезболивающее. У нас не будет возможности покинуть укрытие как минимум до утра; пока к рассвету наши преследователи не покинут данный сектор. Я проложил ложный след в восточном направлении и надеюсь, он отвлечет их достаточно, чтобы мы могли уйти как можно дальше. Поэтому сейчас нужно отлежаться, пока я не буду уверен, что все чисто, и можно выдвигаться. А это значит, — голос Ируки принял командный тон, пугающе похожий на тот, которым Пятая отдает приказы. — Вы примете это грёбанные обезболивающие, чтобы отдохнуть, прежде, чем мы выдвинемся.  
Какаши скривился и огрызнулся.

— Я работаю с детьми каждый день, и они, если честно, куда страшнее, чем вы сейчас, Хатаке-сан, — жестко ответил Ирука, — Как только отправимся в путь, нужно будет двигаться быстро, мне не улыбается, видеть вас развалиной, страдающей одновременно от боли и недосыпа. Поэтому, я настоятельно рекомендую вам выпить обезболивающее прежде, чем я затолкаю его вам в глотку силой.

Опешив от такого напора, Какаши даже не нашелся с ответом.

Жесткие пальцы вдавили в забинтованную ладонь несколько таблеток.  
— Есть два варианта, — пробурчал Ирука. — И оба не сложные. Первый, вы выпиваете лекарство сами. Второй, я вас скручиваю, зажимаю нос и заставляю их проглотить. И пока я склоняюсь ко второму варианту, так что советую выбирать быстрее.

Какаши вновь обреченно рыкнул и подцепил забинтованным пальцем край маски, стаскивая ее вниз. У него не получилось сдержать стон от внезапно накатившей боли, тогда он вспомнил, что маска придавленная капюшоном, врезалась в кожу на переносице.

— Погодите, — сказал Ирука, — Я помогу.

Какаши дернулся, когда ладони Ируки прикоснулись к щекам, но все-таки постарался не двигаться и не набрасываться, о чем истерично кричали все защитные инстинкты. Но все же не смог сдержать стона, ощущая, как Ирука освобождает из капюшонного захвата край маски, заставляя рану, которая уже присохла, вновь открыться и закровить.

Внезапно руки перестали ощущаться, оставляя большую часть маски прикрывать лицо, и в то же время, она перестала врезаться в кожу.  
— Дальше вы можете сами. Наруто сообщил, как трепетно вы относитесь к секрету своей внешности, поэтому, если хотите, могу даже отвернуться.

Какаши удивленно усмехнулся.  
— И как прикажете это проверить? Я же нифига не вижу! — он покатал таблетки на ладони. — Да и как вы убедитесь, что я их принял?

— Как вы только что совершенно точно заметили, вы нифига не видите. Как вы отличите обезболивающее от кроветворного? — в голосе Ируки чувствовалось злорадство. — К тому же, уверяю вас, они нужны вам все. Вы шиноби, а не идиот, и сами прекрасно понимаете.

Ирука глубоко вздохнул, этот вздох на слух прозвучал тяжело и обреченно.  
— Первое, что я говорю своим студентам, главнейший принцип — Невозможно завершить миссию будучи мертвым. А это значит, нужно делать все, чтобы остаться в живых, даже если придется слушать меня и принять эти чертовы таблетки!

К концу тирады голос Ируки сделался громче, чем того требовал простой разговор.

Какаши стоило отдать ему должное, все-таки Ирука не кричал, хотя было очевидно, что ему хотелось. Какаши знал и видел Ируку в ярости, тот запросто мог переорать хокаге вообще не напрягаясь.

— Так что, — вновь смягчившись продолжил тот. — Я настоятельно рекомендую вам сделать, как говорят.

Какаши услышал всплеск воды и почувствовал прохладный металлический бок фляги, которую сунули ему в руку.

С кислой миной Какаши сжал пилюли в ладони и, подцепив края маски двумя пальцами, потянул ее вниз. Он засунул таблетки в рот, и освободившимися пальцами проверил, снята ли крышка с фляги. Несколько быстрых глотков воды с легким металлическим привкусом - и дело было сделано. Он протянул флягу туда, где по его мнению должен был быть Ирука.

— Должен ли я теперь, как хороший мальчик, открыть для вас рот, чтобы вы убедились в том, что я принял лекарства?

Ирука хмыкнул.  
— Не вижу в этом необходимости. Вы много кто, но не идиот.

— Ирука-сенсей, а ведь это можно считать комплиментом, - хохотнул Какаши.

И почти пропустил ответный смешок.  
— Считайте, как хотите, Какаши-сан.

Голос Ируки вновь стал приятным и милым, будто бы и не пылал яростью пару секунд назад.  
— Прежде чем я обернусь, вы хотели бы, чтобы я помог вам обработать раны на носу и щеках, или займетесь сами?

Какаши изогнул бровь, хоть это все равно было не заметно под капюшоном, но он откровенно не ожидал, что Ирука отвернется, такой простой факт окрасил новыми красками представление Какаши об этом нахальном штабном чуунине.  
— Я… был бы признателен за помощь.

Теплые пальцы коснулись его собственных, забинтованных, и забрали флягу.

Какаши замер, пока Ирука очищал кожу на его лице, там где капюшон опустился на его голову.  
Внезапно тишину нарушил мягкий смешок.  
— Кажется, от большинства повреждений не останется шрамов, — тихо сказал Ирука, с толикой интереса в голосе, — Но вот этот… — влажная ткань нежно прошлась по переносице, которой досталось больше всего, — этот может остаться. Хотя ваш не будет столь заметен, как мой, особенно если брать в расчет маску.  
Умиление Ируки было заразительным, и Какаши хохотнул.

— Не говорите Наруто, он будет уверен, что я ношу маску именно по этой причине.

— Учитывая, что он изложил мне самые выдающиеся свои предположения относительно вашего внешнего вида, думаю, сравнение со мной было бы меньшим из зол, — сообщил Ирука.  
— Оу… - пробурчал Какаши. — И что он там навоображал?

— Последние шедевральные теории — гигантские бобровые зубы и огромные рыбьи губы, — смеясь сообщил Ирука. — У этого ребенка всегда было богатое воображение.

Умелые пальцы ловко наносили бальзам на свежие ссадины.  
— На вашем месте я бы пока не надевал маску, хотя бы на ночь, нужно дать ранам затянуться.

Какаши пробурчал нечто отдаленно напоминающее раздраженное согласие. Он знал, что Ирука прав, но нос чесался немилосердно, атакованный сразу огромным количеством запахов. Без макси, которая выступала фильтром, каждый мало-мальски значимый запах казался слишком интенсивным, ошеломляющим. Влажный пол пещеры, запах дыма от одежды Ируки, даже легчайший запах озона, который предвещал грозу еще до восхода. 

Острый вяжущий запах тимьяна под самым носом остановил зарождающийся приступ чихания еще до начала. Он шумно выдохнул, стараясь восстановить ритм дыхания.  
Голос Ируки был мягким.  
— Подержите под носом несколько секунд, дышите глубоко, — он вложил в пальцы Какаши веточку тимьяна. — Это поможет привыкнуть, разобрать все запахи.  
Какаши подчинился, с удивлением обнаружив, что через несколько глубоких вдохов, каждый следующий делался все проще.

— Откуда вы узнали, что это поможет? — Какаши помахал веточкой в сторону Ируки.

— Прекратите, — пожурил его тот. — Продолжайте дышать, пока не сможете разобрать запахи по отдельности. Они станут менее ошеломляющими. Этот трюк я узнал от клана Инузука, мне его специально показали, потому что иногда дети, только что связанные со щенками, испытывают проблемы с адаптацией. Слишком много сразу могут чувствовать. Тимьян работает лучше всего, но подойдет любая трава с достаточно сильно выраженным запахом, чтобы помочь им обрести концентрацию. По тому, как расширились ваши ноздри перед тем, как вы начали чихать, я предположил, что вы в отсутствие маски сталкиваетесь с похожими проблемами, и их решение будет аналогичным.

Какаши глубоко вздохнул, используя ярко и резко пахнущую зеленую траву для сосредоточения. Удивительно, но сработало, позволило отфильтровать и отбросить все запахи, кроме самых сильных и важных. Он по-прежнему чувствовал слишком много, но теперь приглушенно до терпимого уровня.

Он поймал резкий запах дыма, исходящий от одежды Ируки и понял, что тот двигался. Какаши повернул голову, ориентируясь на тихий звук шагов, услышал звук соударения плотной ткани с камнем, и догадался, что Ирука развернул спальник.

Он почувствовал движение воздуха и понял, что Ирука оказался совсем близко.  
— Я собираюсь взять вас за руку, Какаши-сан, — пробормотал тот. — Спальник ровно в четырех шагах позади.

Пальцы Ируки сомкнулись на его руке, помогая подняться на ноги. Теперь, когда удалось сначала дать им немного отдыха, многострадальные ноги вновь заныли от всего того, что им пришлось вынести. Какаши ощутил благодарность за поддержку.

Когда он нащупал край спальника кончиками пальцев, Ирука помог ему сначала сесть, а потом и устроиться удобнее.  
Какаши чихнул, учуяв резкий запах дыма, что по-прежнему исходил от одежды Ируки, и поднес к лицу веточку тимьяна.

— От вас несет дымом.  
Он услышал, как Ирука принюхался.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — заключил он. — Подобное случается, когда прячешься на потолке над костром. Если вам удобно, то самое время мне немного привести себя в порядок.

Какаши праздно помахал рукой в воздухе:  
— У меня все в порядке.

— Постарайтесь немного поспать, — посоветовал Ирука. — Я послежу за округой.

— Эй, погодите, я не бесполезен!

— Наблюдение как бы подразумевает наличие зрения, Какаши-сан, — мягко заметил Ирука. — Уверен, и уши, и нос у вас отменные, но...

Какаши улыбнулся, без маски ощущения были странными.

— У меня девять носов, девять пар ушей и восемь пар глаз, чтобы помочь вам со слежкой.

Он чуть-чуть сдвинул повязку на большом пальце и согнул его, ощущая, как миллион тончайших порезов начинает вновь кровоточить. Ему не нужно было зрение, чтобы формировать печати, его руки действовали на автомате.

Он не видел клубов дыма, когда появилась свора, но мог чувствовать странный запах чистоты и звук потревоженного воздуха.

— И что на этот раз? — начал ворчать Паккун еще до того, как дым призыва начал рассеиваться.

Без предупреждения, что-то прилетело Какаши по макушке прямо поверх кожано-металлического капюшона. Он не мог видеть, но точно почувствовал яркие искры чакры на коже, и был вынужден сдержать совсем неподобающий его статусу ойк.

— О, как мило! — отозвался Бисуке.

— Это за что это было? — вскинулся Какаши, надеясь, что голова была повернута в нужную сторону.

— Идиот! Если среди них есть сенсор, то ты только что выдал наше укрытие! — взбеленился Ирука. — Не говоря уже о том, что чертов капюшон на твоей голове, прикрывающий зачаточный мозг, мог быть оснащен ловушкой, срабатывающей в том случае, если ты используешь чакру! И мог спокойно разнести к чертовой матери твою голову по всей этой гребаной пещере!

Ирука сделал паузу, глубоко дыша.  
— Ты хоть иногда думаешь?!

Паккун весело хмыкнул:  
— Тут он тебя сделал, босс!

Какаши мог слушать цоканье когтей Паккуна по полу пещеры, пока тот шел к Ируке.

— Привет, малец, помнишь меня?

Прежде чем заговорить, Ирука медленно выдохнул, его тон стал куда мягче.  
— Конечно. Паккун-сан, верно?

— Верно. Что тут происходит? И что это за штука у него на голове?

Какаши вздохнул, но прежде, чем успел произнести хоть слово, заговорил Ирука.

— Группа ниндзя-отступников, возглавляемая очень опасным человеком, смогла обездвижить и захватить Какаши с намерением подороже его продать. Я заканчивал свою миссию неподалеку, когда почувствовал битву. Я их выследил, и смог проникнуть в их укрытие. Я смог убить как минимум одного, возможно двоих, но это означает, что лидер и один или двое все еще живы.

Повисла пауза.  
— Капюшон предназначен для того, что лишить Какаши возможности использовать шаринган. Думаю, не стоит объяснять, почему они хотели оставить глаз неповрежденным. У нас нет возможности снять капюшон без риска привести в действие встроенные печати с ловушками, поэтому мы укрылись на ночь здесь, в этой пещере, и собирались двинуться в сторону Конохи сразу же, как только я получу подтверждение об отсутствии поблизости преследования.

Какаши кивнул, жалея, что не может видеть сейчас лицо Ируки, ну или хотя бы морд своей своры.  
— Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы исследовали округу и несли дозор. Юхей, ты, Шиба и Акино - вы самые быстрые, вы втроем берете на себя дальний радиус. Убедитесь, что преследователи движутся по ложному следу, который проложил Ирука-сенсей. Другие будут нести дозор в округе, — распорядился Какаши.

Собаки-ниндзя молчали и не двигались, не издавая ни звука. Какаши вновь отчаянно захотелось увидеть, что же происходит. Потом холодный мокрый нос ткнулся ему в щеку.

— Дозор, — прорычал Булл, а лизнул его в лицо, прежде чем уйти.

Какаши слышал стук когтей о каменный пол и знал, что остальная свора повиновалась. Он вздохнул с облегчением. Ему не хотелось, чтобы они проявляли свой скверный характер перед Ирукой.

— Спасибо, за то, что спасли его, — заговорил где-то рядом Юхей. — У него иногда камни вместо мозгов, но это единственный босс, который у нас есть.

Какаши наклонился, спрятав лицо в ладонях, даже не думая о том, что порезы на руках вновь все откроются. Когда звук когтей о каменный пол и собачье дыхание перестало быть слышно, он запрокинул голову к потолку. 

— Ну давайте, скажите...

Тон Ируки был слегка удивленным.  
— Что сказать?

— Мои псы-ниндзя, — хмыкнул Какаши. — Непослушные и острые на язык. Еще одна причина разочароваться во мне.

Ирука засмеялся, его смех, низкий, раскатистый, словно темный мед, сладкий и странно грешный.

— Звучит так, будто вы хотели меня впечатлить. Вы забываете, что Наруто постоянно о вас рассказывал, пока вы были наставником команды номер семь. Если честно, они, я имею ввиду собак, очень напоминают седьмую команду.

— Не думаю, что это такая уж положительная характеристика. Посмотрите, как все обернулось, — как ни старался, Какаши не смог изгнать горечь из голоса. — В отличие от вас я совершенно точно не подхожу на роль наставника. Я не могу даже сделать так, чтобы мои собственные собаки меня уважали.

Какаши кожей почувствовал движение воздуха кожей, услышал звук сминаемой ткани, а затем до него донесся запах дыма от одежды Ируки, когда тот присел рядом со спальником.

— Знаете, когда я назвал вас пару минут назад идиотом, это описывало лишь половину вашего идиотизма, — тихо произнес Ирука, и в его голосе умиление смешалось с чем-то, что Какаши никак не мог понять.

— Рад, что хотя бы моему идиотизму еще есть, куда расти, — откликнулся Какаши.

— Я бы снова вам двинул, но это неизбежно вызовет мини-фейерверк, — хохотнул Ирука.

Он прикоснулся к руке, медленно обозначая движение. Его пальцы скользнули к ладони, поднимая ее и поправляя сползшие бинты.

— Все-таки вы и правда идиот, — повторил Ирука. — Слышите слова, но не понимаете их смысл.

Какаши обернулся на его голос.  
— Что именно вы хотите этим сказать?

— Собаки рады, что с вами не случилось ничего плохого, — Ирука закончил с перевязкой, накрыв напоследок свой рукой пострадавшую ладонь, и только потом отпустил ее.— И не важно, что они говорят, лишь скрытый смысл этих слов имеет значение. А теперь отдохните, пока я пойду приводить себя в порядок. Надоело пахнуть как пепельница.

Какаши, нахмурившись, растянулся на спальнике. Он лежал без сна, уставившись в непроницаемую темноту капюшона. Он почувствовал, как начал действовать анестетик, притупляя боль, размывая границу сна и яви. Он почти сдался царству Морфея, когда услышал звук когтей по каменному полу прямо рядом с собой. Он осторожно принюхался, и узнал Бисуке.

Младший в своре прижался к боку Какаши, так, чтобы было удобно обнимать его правой рукой. Какаши положил забинтованную ладонь ему на голову, и Бисуке зевнул.  
— Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, босс, — пробормотал он тихонько, прижавшись головой к ладони.

Какаши лишь облегченно вздохнул.  
— Да, я тоже рад. А ты не должен патрулировать вместе со всеми?

Бисуке снова зевнул.  
— Меня заменил Ирука-сенсей. Просил пойти к тебе отдыхать. Сказал, что меня в качестве компаньона для сна ты оценишь выше, чем его.

Только тогда Какаши понял, что скорее всего спит в спальнике самого сенсея. Всё его снаряжение забрали при нападении, и он был почти уверен, что в суматохе побега Ируке было не до его походного рюкзака. Он повернул голову и вдохнул, улавливая лишь специфический запах “мыла-без-запаха”, которым пользовались все шиноби на службе. Но подо всем этим скрывались едва уловимые нотки чего-то мужественного. Тут Какаши задумался, а как бы в действительности пах Ирука, каков его истинный аромат?

Тряхнув головой, прогоняя неподобающие мысли, Какаши устроился удобнее, и позволил сну вновь затуманить все его чувства. И странно, но он был рад, что Ирука прислал к нему Бисуке. Теплый вес собаки успокаивал, дарил уверенность в том, что он не один, что его спину прикроют.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Какаши проснулся как-то сразу и потянулся за кунаем, которого не было. Потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, почему ничего не видно. Бисуке, прижатый к его бедру, насторожился. 

— Что там? — прошептал Какаши, чувствуя себя без оружия до странного обнаженным.  
— Ш-ш-ш… — откликнулся пес.

Какаши напряг слух, чтобы различить звук, который их разбудил.  
— Время выдвигаться, — срывающимся голосом сказал Ирука, напугав их.

Бисуке поднялся и зарычал. Инстинктивно Какаши напрягся. Он слышал, как Ирука быстро покидал вещи в рюкзак.

— Ложный след отвлек их ровно настолько, как я и ожидал. Один из наших разведчиков обнаружил, что они возвращаются обратно. Вдвоем. Так что нужно двигаться быстрее. Реголита по прежнему не видно, как и покупателей, но это еще ничего не значит.

Какаши скатился со спальника и вскочил на ноги, тут же ощущая болезненные покалывания, напоминающие о том, насколько с ногами было нехорошо.

— Бисуке-сан, пожалуйста, предупредите остальных на улице, что мы выдвигаемся примерно через десять минут. Нам потребуется вся ваша помощь. Можете дать знать разведчикам?

Какаши поднял руку, концентрируясь. Он нашел яркие искры чакры, соединяющие его с призывными и проследил до тех, кого отправил ночью в дальнюю разведку. Он мысленно прикоснулся к каждой.

— Они знают. И теперь эти трое будут следить за нашими преследователями. Они знают, что не должны быть обнаружены, но если удасться - попробуют задержать или сбить противника со следа.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ирука где-то у его локтя, и Какаши пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не дернуться. — Нам потребуется все время, что они смогут выиграть. Какаши-сан, ровно в трех шагах за вами валун. Присядьте, пожалуйста, туда, примерим вам мою запасную пару сандалий.

Какаши повиновался, сел, и повернул голову туда где как он полагал должен был находиться Ирука.  
— У вас есть свободное оружие, Ирука-сенсей? Чувствую себя словно голым без него.

— Будь на вашем месте кто-либо другой, я бы поостерегся давать слепцу потенциально смертельные острые предметы, но вы, полагаю, как минимум сможешь метнуть их в верном направлении, — слегка усмехнулся Ирука. — Слева на уровне глаз.

Какаши протянул руку, чувствуя как ободряющий вес рукояти куная скользнул в ладонь.  
— Там же слева… — Ирука предупредил.— Я собираюсь прикоснуться к вашей ноге.

Ожидая прикосновения к лодыжке, Какаши дернулся, ощутив касание на бедре, где Ирука что-то пристегивал. 

— Сумка с иглами. Двенадцать рядов по двадцать в каждом, смочены ядом огненного паука, — его ладонь скользнула вниз по ноге, вернувшись к лодыжке.  
Какаши чувствовал, как Ирука надел на его забинтованную ногу сандаль, затягивая ремешки.

— Яд огненного паука? — в голове медленно всплывала картинка маленького, желто-бурого животного, того же цвета, что и пустыня, где он обитает. — Он же не смертельный, разве нет?

— Вас когда-нибудь кусал огненный паук, Какаши-сан? — голос Ируки был полон злорадного предвкушения. — Захочешь там, чтобы он был смертельным. Он выматывает, болит как сволочь и чешется так, что хочется содрать с себя кожу мелкими клочками, лишь бы избавиться от него. Ни одна тренировка в мире не позволит научиться его переносить или игнорировать. Очень эффективно отвлекает от боя.

Какаши поморщился, вновь аккуратно натягивая маску поверх рубцов на переносице.

— Звучит уж как-то слишком… мстительно.  
— Так и есть, — просто согласился Ирука, закончив со второй сандалей. Он взял Какаши за руку, помогая подняться. — Нам надо идти.

Ирука продолжал держать его за руку и через какое-то время потянул вниз, в полуприсед, чтобы добраться к выходу из пещеры по низкому проходу. Скоро он открытыми участками кожи ощутил теплые солнечные лучи.

У их ног собрались пятеро из восьми призывных, тихо поскуливая. Какаши присел на корточки, чтобы погладить и ободрить их.

Нечто, глубоко вздохнул, опустилось на плечо. Паккун крепче уцепился за плечо и пробурчал прямо в ухо.  
— Не думаю, что ты способен передвигаться по веткам деревьев, малец. Это нас прилично замедлит, особенно учитывая местный густой подлесок. Постоянно будешь спотыкаться.

— Ты как всегда оптимист, Паккун, —отозвался Какаши, хотя и знал, что пес прав, в таком виде он лишь обуза.

— Может быть, Булл сможет нести тебя? — предположил Уруши. — Хотя бы до места, где бежать будет легче.  
Какаши покачал головой.

— Булл не носил меня на спине с того времени, как я был подростком. Сейчас это ему навредит.

Паккун хмыкнул.  
— Не сильно ты и тяжелее сейчас, идиот, по прежнему такой же костлявый под всей этой одеждой. Булл может нести тебя хотя бы часть пути.

— Можешь? — с сомнением и переживанием в голове спросил Ирука.  
Вслух Булл ничего не ответил, а вот Какаши запротестовал.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он себе навредил.

— Без обид, Какаши-сан, но не думаю, что у нас есть выбор. Местность здесь едва ли подходит для слепого. Вы только сильнее покалечитесь. Булл уверен, что справится. Я буду рядом, чтобы убедиться, что с вами обоими все в порядке. В полутора километрах отсюда начинается луг, там вы сможете передвигаться сами, а Булл отдохнет. В противном случае единственное, что нам остается – это попробовать снять капюшон здесь и сейчас, но я не готов так рисковать.

— Я не хочу подвергать Булла опасности травмы, — нахмурился Какаши.

Паккун цапнул его за ухо.  
— А мы хотим сделать все, что в наших силах, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь. Поэтому заткнись и полезай ему на спину.

Какаши недовольно зарычал на мопса. Ирука взял его за руку.  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы убедиться, что он не поранится, Какаши-сан, но сейчас у нас и правда нет выбора. Нам надо выдвигаться.

Какаши ненавидел себя за согласие, но смягчился, и полез на широкую спину Булла, цепляясь забинтованными пальцами за его толстый кожаный ошейник. Булл тяжело вздохнул под ним, и они выдвинулись. Массивный бульдог легко прыгнул на дерево, несмотря на внушительную ношу.

Какаши лишь стиснул зубы и держался крепче. Рядом с собой он мог чувствовать чакру Ируки, а также собак, что рассредоточились недалеко по деревьям.  
У него даже не было возможности отреагировать на внезапную вспышку убийственной силы. Стена мощной энергии внезапно впечаталась в него, срывая со спины Булла. Он больно ударился о ближайшую ветку, но зацепился прежде, чем продолжил падение.

Зловещая чакра наполнила воздух вокруг, сделав его настолько вязким, что стало сложно дышать. Будто бы огромный груз давил на грудь, а отсутствие зрения лишь усугубляло ощущения. Все, что он мог слышать – шум ветвей и панический лай своры.

Что-то опустилось на ветку, за которую он держался, и уверенные руки подняли его в более устойчивое положение. 

— Черт, — Ирука выругался ему на ухо. — Реголит. Этого никто из нас не ждал.

Какаши сильнее стиснул в руке кунай и оперся спиной на ствол.  
— Я чувствую его чакру вокруг, но не могу сказать, где именно, — им овладело чувство беспомощности.

— Мне это не нравится. Реголит слишком умен для подобной глупости, — голос Ируки был низким и полным холодной ярости. Его пальцы сжали в тиски плечо Какаши. — Он не может не понимать, что поставил себя в невыгодное положение, атакуя нас здесь: слишком много деревьев для эффективного использования техник земли. Какого черта он задумал?

Какаши сдержанно зарычал.  
— Понятия не имею. Я не могу сражаться в таком виде. Нам нужно рискнуть и попробовать снять с меня эту проклятую штуку. Иначе я лишь обуза.

Ирука зашипел сквозь зубы, и его пальцы вновь судорожно сжались.  
— Я не могу пойти на подобный риск, Какаши-сан. Попытка снять эту треклятую дрянь может вас прикончить.

— Не снимать эту дрянь — всего лишь более медленный способ меня прикончить. Вы же хорошо знаете запечатывающие техники? — Какаши почувствовал, как свора занимает оборонительную позицию, и знал, что время на исходе. Смертоносная чакра приближалась, пропитанная яростью и злостью, и такой жаждой убийства, что аж мурашки по коже.

— Разве это что-то меняет, Какаши-сан? - напряженно спросил Ирука.

— Найди мне ключевую точку, откуда запускаются все печати, нужно, чтобы ты направил мою руку, - Какаши глубоко вздохнул и сконцентрировал чакру молнии. Он на пробу пропустил ее через клинок куная, ощущая, как нагрелся и мелко завибрировал в ладони металл.

— Уже нашел, — голос сенсея прозвучал зло. — Если умрешь, я тебе этого никогда не прощу. 

— Если умру, то сам себе не прощу, — Какаши ухмыльнулся, несмотря на то, что Ирука его ухмылку все равно не увидел.

— Идиот, — Ирука направил клинок в его руке к бреши в железе и коже. — Здесь. Эта печать связывает остальные, именно тут начинается цепная реакция. Если облажаешься, вряд ли у тебя будет время об этом пожалеть.

Какаши сглотнул, и в горле тут же пересохло.  
— Тебе стоит отойти на безопасное расстояние. Просто на всякий случай.

Ирука попытался было издать протестующий звук, но передумал, и перед тем как двинуться прочь, крепче сжал плечо Какаши.

Место, где он стоял, дохнуло холодом, и Какаши в темноте капюшона прикрыл глаза. Он замер, понимая, что должен сделать еще кое-что, перед тем как приступить к действию.

— Паккун, — сказал он мягко, прекрасно зная, что пес рядом. — Если все пойдет хреново, нужно, чтобы вы — все вы — остались в этой реальности и убедились, что Ирука-сенсей добрался до Конохи.

Его лодыжки коснулся теплый меховой бок.  
— Остальные об этом позаботятся, — сказал пес. — Но я последую за тобой.  
— Паккун...  
— Заткнись уже, и просто сделай это, малец, - прорычал мопс.

Какаши улыбнулся и пустил молнию по клинку, надеясь, что все сработает правильно, и печати выжжет.

Мир взорвался ярким светом и нестерпимым жаром, Какаши хватило времени в последний раз подумать, что он облажался, прежде чем тьма, к которой он уже привык, утопила его в огне и боли.

Горячее дыхание на щеке и настойчивый мокрый нос были первым, что он почувствовал, вернувшись в мир живых.

— Поднимайся, поднимайся, поднимайся… — скороговоркой бормотал Паккун. — Давай же, глупый малец, если ты не поднимешься, я сам тебя прикончу.

Какаши слышал заливистый злобный лай и звуки битвы, перемежающиеся проклятиями и криками боли. Он отодвинул мопса и коснулся капюшона. Пальцы коснулись горячего металла и обгоревшей кожи.

— Отчет, — коротко скомандовал он, пытаясь снять с себя остатки капюшона.  
— Они атаковали в тот момент, как ты коснулся кунаем головы, — коротко и четко начал пес. — Трое: земляной ниндзя, о котором волновался Ирука-сенсей, другой с сотней скорпионов в качестве призыва и еще один, который пытался изгнать нашу свору из этого мира.

Какаши нащупал прореху и попытался ее расширить, опасаясь, что по странной иронии его безбашенная выходка лишь запечатала капюшон сильнее. Но металл поддался и треснул, и Какаши сорвал его с головы.

Лучи яркого утреннего солнца впились в глаза, словно клинки. Он пару раз моргнул, восстанавливая зрение, как раз вовремя, чтобы уклониться от одного из призванных скорпионов, который летел ему прямо в лицо. Он пришпилил его к стволу дерева иглой и обернулся к битве.

Его псы-ниндзя проигрывали целому полчищу скорпионов. Но тем не менее, на земле-таки имелось тело одного из отступников, с четкими отметинами зубов на глотке и с неестественно вывернутой шеей.

Ирука быстро перемещался по верхушкам деревьев, окровавленный, но уж точно не сломленный. С каждым поворотом он выпусках приличное количество оружия в человека, преследующего его по земле.

Преследователь не носил повязки, и его одежда была гражданской. Он свел вместе ладони в быстрой серии печатей, и внушительный валун оторвался от земли прямо в ту ветку, на которую хотел перепрыгнуть Ирука. Использование столь сильной техники выдало в преследователе Реголита.

Ирука крутанулся прямо в воздухе, коснулся другой ветки одной рукой и, используя ее как опору, изменил направление. Движение было хитрым, но к несчастью, стоило Ируке скорости. Он не смог должным образом уклониться от последующей каменной шрапнели. Один снаряд попал ему в плечо, проходя навылет. Ирука опустился на ветку, оттолкнулся сильнее и вновь сменил направление, пытаясь подняться выше. 

Визг Паккуна вновь привлек его внимание к битве, что вели призывные. Скорпионы брали числом и без решительных действий одержали бы в скором времени верх. Какаши мысленно про себя извинился перед псами и распустил технику, а потом поджег близлежащие деревья с помощью техники огненного шара. Большая часть скорпионов обуглилась и растворилась в воздухе.

Справа послышался яростный крик, после чего на него напал человек, чей призыв он только что уничтожил.

Какаши развернулся и перепрыгнул на другую ветку. Затем переместился на за то самое дерево, где был разъяренный противник, и выпустил в него заряд игл.  
От большинства тому удалось уклониться, но несколько попало в мягкую часть бедра. Он недобро засмеялся, оставшиеся скорпионы заползли ему на руки и плечи.  
— Яды не причинят мне много вреда, идиот! У меня самого достаточно яда в венах… — его голос дрогнул, рот странно перекосило, и с разрывающим уши криком вцепился себе в ногу, вырывая иглы. Он оступился, пытаясь вырвать у себя из ноги кусок плоти, но упал прямо на избежавших пламени скорпионов.

Какаши не стал наблюдать за тем, как разъяренные скорпионы пронзают острыми жалами своего призывателя. Вместо этого он обратил свое внимание на бой Ируки и Реголита. 

Ирука стал значительно медленнее, усталость и ранение сделали его атаки неточными. Он отступал, едва уворачиваясь от очередных каменных снарядов.

Какаши двинулся ему на помощь, надеясь вступить в схватку до того, как Ирука совершит какую-нибудь смертельную ошибку.  
— Куда-то собрался, красавчик? — промурлыкал почти в ухо слишком знакомый соблазнительный голос.

Застигнутый врасплох тем, что кто-то смог подойти настолько близко, не обнаружив себя, Какаши резко отпрыгнул в сторону.  
Женщина из пещеры, которую звали Эксин, грациозно отстранилась и засмеялась.  
— О, не думал же ты в самом деле, что мы так просто оставим тебя в покое, правда?

На правой стороне лица у нее красовался большой синяк, а ярко зеленые волосы были опалены с одной стороны, но двигалась она легко и умело.  
Выругавшись, Какаши запрыгнул на более высокую ветку, высматривая других возможных нападающих.

— Ха-ха-ха, — злобно рассмеялась Эксин. — Девушка может подумать, что не нравится тебе, если ты будешь так ее игнорировать, красавчик.  
Она двигалась по пятам, сжимая в руке кунай.

Какаши сделал сальто через ее голову, вспоминая, как она говорила что-то о пыльце. Он также ясно вспомнил странный аромат орхидей перед тем, как они его схватили. Радиус и дальность ее атаки оставались неизвестными, но из предосторожности следовало находиться как можно дальше.

Он коротко атаковал огнем и выпустил заряд игл, отчаянно жалея, что в его арсенале кроме этих самых игл больше ничего нет. Тот кунай, что дал ему Ирука, потерялся когда он снимал капюшон.

Куноичи с легкостью уклонилась от пламени.  
— Ну и ну, красавчик, дерись серьезно.

Она потянулась к мешочку на поясе. Какаши крутанулся на месте, прыгнул вниз и запустил в противницу очередную порцию игл, надеясь отвлечь. Потом метнул еще несколько, прежде чем опуститься на опасно скрипнувшую под его весом ветку.

Она грациозно подняла руку, посылая веером собственные иглы, которые, описав красивую арку, точно и эффективно отбили его атаку.

Небольшой ручей, бегущий под деревьями, дал Какаши возможность и достаточно времени, чтобы направить на нее одну из водных техник.

Вскрикнув, Эксин оступилась и совершенно не грациозно, со смачным хлюпом, приземлившись прямо в ручей. Отбросив движением головы со лба намокшие зеленые волосы, она зверем посмотрела на Какаши.

— О, как забавно. Хочешь поиграть, красавчик? — прошипела она, вновь запрыгивая на дерево. — Поиграй-ка с этим!

И метнула что-то в его сторону. Какаши увернулся и задержал дыхание. Мешочек ударился о ствол дерева с мокрым чмоком и сполз вниз, оставляя на коре потеки желтого.

У нее была всего секунда на удивление, прежде чем Какаши подскочил, ударил ее кулаком в живот, а другой рукой схватил за горло. Он улыбнулся, пусть за маской она все равно не увидела улыбки.  
— Крошечная ошибочка. Мокрая пыльца не разлетается.

Захлебнувшись болью, она посмотрела вбок, туда, где выпущенные им иглы проткнули ее запасы, от чего они промокли, когда он использовал водную технику. Какаши с легкостью свернул ей шею, прибавив:  
— Жаль, что это все, что у тебя было.

Недалекий взрыв заставил его отбросить бездыханное тело и устремиться туда, где, как он помнил, Ирука сражался с Реголитом.

Впереди виднелась прогалина, которой определенно не было еще совсем недавно: земля разворочена, деревья вырваны с корнем и стволы разбиты в щепу.

На скорости он врезался в барьер, легко поблескивающий солнечно желтым. Его упруго отбросило назад, и он приземлился в полуприседе на мелкое каменное крошево.  
Ирука стоял на прогалине, крепко сжимая кулаки, и чуть подрагивал всем телом от напряжения. Его лицо заливала кровь из пореза над левым глазом, а еще он опирался лишь на одну ногу, потому что во второй виднелся осколок камня.

Реголит перед ним пытался высвободиться из ловушки нитей чакры, не скупясь на обсценную лексику.

Какаши вдарил по барьеру кулаком, проверяя на прочность. Тот оказался достаточно крепким, что забинтованная кисть заныла от боли.

Ирука посмотрел на него. Его взгляд был темным, тяжелым и удивительно спокойным. Его губы дрогнули в грустной, усталой улыбке, и он поднял сжатые в кулаки руки.  
Только сейчас Какаши заметил, что именно тот держал — пригоршни взрывных печатей. Какаши запаниковал и принялся колотить барьер с удвоенной силой. Внутри столь скромного пространства активировать подобное количество печатей было полнейшим самоубийством.

И тут Ирука засвистел на такой высокой ноте, что свист почти болезненно отозвался в ушах.

На один долгий миг показалось, что ничего не произошло, но вот вырвавшиеся из захвата кожаного ремешка волосы Ируки подхватил налетевший ветер.

Реголит наконец-то освободился от ловушки и злобно оскалился:  
— Сейчас ты и сдохнешь, чуунин.

Словно в ответ, ветер яростно взвился, завыл и закружил внутри барьера.

Ирука стоял в самом центре этого безумия, не двигаясь. Он улыбнулся Реголиту лишь раз — затем разжал кулаки, отпуская взрывные печати в поток ревущего ветра.  
Стихия послушно подхватила их, раскручивая вокруг Ируки плотными спиралями. Он легко рассмеялся, и этот смех слышался даже сквозь буйство шторма. Ирука раскинул руки, и кружащиеся в урагане кусочки бумаги засветились его теплой желтой чакрой. И затем он качнулся вперед...

Ветер, повинуясь его движению, набросился на ниндзя земли еще более яростно. Кусочки бумаги вгрызались в его тело, будто бесчисленные ножи, покрывая его лицо и руки сотнями порезов. Сначала Реголит не понял, что произошло, но секунду спустя взревел от злости и боли.

Ветер усилился, заставляя печати двигаться быстрее, а оставляемые ими порезы становиться все больше и глубже.

Реголит дернулся, когда одна из печатей рассекла ему щеку, едва не лишив глаза. Он судорожно попытался сложить печати, чтобы окружить свое тело защитой из земли и камня.

Ирука лишь недобро улыбнулся, и несколько взрывных печатей прикрепились к поднимающимся от земли комьям, а потом взорвались, уничтожая вместе с собой и защиту Реголита.

Истекая кровью, охваченный безумством Реголит запустил в Ируку сразу несколько кунаев. Их отбил ветер, отшвырнув на землю. Реголит попытался физически пробиться сквозь заслон из бумаги и ветра, но был отброшен назад неистовой силой.

— Ирука-сенсей! — в отчаянии закричал Какаши, надеясь переорать ветер, и заставить Ируку остановиться. От шарингана не могло скрыться, как истекала из Ируки чакра, превращаясь в силу шторма. Таким макаром недалеко было и до полного истощения.

Ирука не обернулся. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на круговерти ветра и враге, заточенном внутри.

Несмотря на сумасшедшинку во взгляде и капающую из множества порезов кровь, Реголит не собирался сдаваться без боя. Он нагнулся, пряча руки, и прикрываясь собственным телом, начал формировать печати.

Какаши с ужасом их узнал. Добавив чакру в кулаки он еще активнее принялся за барьер, выкрикивая предупреждения.

Ирука плотоядно улыбнулся, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Реголите, и коротко произнес: “Слишком поздно”. Он направил остатки чакры в печати, которые облепили Реголита с ног до головы, а потом поджег их.

Все пространство внутри барьера вспыхнуло обжигающе белым пламенем и оглушительным взрывом.

Земля застонала, словно раненый зверь. Мерцающий барьер лопнул, как мыльный пузырь. Какаши ринулся вперёд, туда, где в последний раз видел Ируку, не обращая внимания на едкий дым, перехватывающий горло и заставляющий слезиться глаза.

Поверхность земли была вся в колдобинах, вывороченных корнях и каменной россыпи. Место, где стоял Ирука, был полностью завалено.

Какаши на глаза попалась кисть руки, она оканчивалась обломком кости с обрывками плоти. Но даже под кровью и грязью, было видно, что цвет кожи был слишком бледный для Ируки, и потому Какаши ее проигнорировал, продолжая искать какие-либо признаки чуунина.

Вон там! Из кучи земли показался клочок синего с формы. Отчаянно раскапывая завал, он наткнулся на ступню, по счастью все еще, прикрепленную к ноге, как и положено порядочным ступням. Какаши вытянул пугающе застывшую фигуру Ируки из-под завала.

Под налипшей на лицо грязью и кровью, тот был слишком бледным, дыхания заметно не было. Приложив к груди чуунина ухо, Какаши убедился в том, что несмотря на послушно бьющееся сердце, Ирука не дышал.

Какаши постарался успокоиться, взять себя в руки и вспомнить пройденные давным давно курсы первой помощи. Он запрокинул голову Ируки, зажал ему нос и, убедившись что дыхательные пути чисты, стянул с себя маску и накрыл бледные губы своими, пытаясь протолкнуть в его легкие немного воздуха.

— Дыши, черт тебя дери! — бормотал он между вздохами. — Дыши же!

Реакции, казалось, не было слишком долго. Так долго, что в груди у Какаши все болезненно сжалось. Но внезапно Ирука простонал, закашлялся и попытался вдохнуть, беспорядочно хватая ртом воздух.

Чуть подрагивая от отпускающего напряжения, Какаши повернул его на бок, и легко поглаживал по боку и спине, пока тот кашлял. Наконец, Ирука откинулся на спину, и задышал пусть и часто, но вполне нормально. Он пару раз моргнул, уставившись на Какаши, и тихонько ухмыльнулся.

— Знаешь, если ты хотел меня поцеловать, то можно было просто попросить.

Какаши хохотнул в ответ.  
— Я запомню.

— Обязательно запомни, — кивнул на это Ирука. — Ублюдок мертв?

— Да. Он тут по округе разбросан ровным слоем.

Ирука еще раз кивнул.  
— Ну и хорошо. Не люблю убивать, но этот ничего иного не заслуживал. 

Он пару раз моргнул, ощущая как наваливается перерасход чакры.  
— Этот гад убил моих друзей. Марико-чан только-только узнала, что беременна. А он пытал ее, прежде чем убил. И то, что он с ней делал…  
Глаза Ируки начали закатываться.

— Эй-эй, — Какаши легонько ударил его по щекам, — оставайся в сознании. Нам надо убраться с поля боя. Как думаешь, сможешь подняться на ноги, если я помогу?  
Ирука задумался.

— Наверное. Но не исключено, что меня на тебя вывернет.

Какаши помог ему сесть.  
— Неужели у меня настолько несвежее дыхание? - подколол он сенсея, вовлекая того в беседу, чтобы удержать в сознании.

Ирука хмыкнул, пытаясь подняться на ноги.  
— Нет. Поцелуй был хороший. Хотя, ты мог бы активнее использовать язык...

Какаши заржал, бережно поддерживая его за талию.  
— В следующий раз будет лучше, обещаю.

Ирука ему ухмылялся.  
— Лучше бы так и было. Возможно, в следующий раз я позволю завязать глаза себе.

Какаши удивленно моргнул.  
— Подобного мне хватило на жизнь вперед, Ирука-сенсей.

— Просто Ирука. Думаю, стоит отбросить формальности, если мы хотим продолжить, то, что начали. И я имею ввиду поцелуи, а не самоубийственные взрывы особо опасных ниндзя. Кроме того, с повязкой на глазах может быть очень, очень интересно.


End file.
